Eternal Ai
by Lgio
Summary: Miroku and Sango have finally summoned up enough courage to tell eachother how they feel. based on a rp


Eternal Ai ((love))  
  
Written by Sarah J  
  
Based on an actual rp  
  
Thank You to mirokuthemonk88  
  
((he's the real deal))  
  
Key  
  
-Sentences surrounded with 's are direct quotes from the Rp this was written after.  
  
-thoughts are surrounded with single quotes- ' and things being said are surrouned with double-"  
  
A cricket fiddled away in some long grass that surrounded a boulder. Upon the boulder sat Sango. Her legs were folded Indian style and her hands were settled in her lap. Her boomerang was propped up against the boulder's side. Her eyes were closed, and her silky ebony hair shimmered in the afternoon sun. Physically she was there, but mentally, she was reflecting. She was pondering about her lost village, her mercilessly slaughtered family, and Kohaku. Thinking about how Naraku had control over him made her miserable, and today it made her angry. She was normally one who smiled often, and didn't lose her temper easily. But today she was moody. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing about something, which just added to the frustration. Their bickering could be heard not to far away. Suddenly, Miroku appeared and was approaching her. 'Great!' She thought, 'Just to make matters worse!' Miroku flashed her a charming glance, "Hey Sango, How are you?" She nearly lost her cool. She flicked a lock of hair from her eyes and looked at him with sarcastic joy. "Can't complain", she replied. He stepped back a bit, sensing the generic happiness. "What's wrong Sango?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, She looked at him with narrowed, annoyed eyes as if to say 'Who gave you permission to touch me?' She sighed slightly "Nothing, it's just... nothing," her gaze lowered. He withdrew his hand and looked at her, hurt. "I wish you wouldn't lock me out." He walked away to the neighboring pond and sat down on a dry patch of grass. He started skipping rocks and mumbled something incoherent.  
  
She huffed, and remained on the boulder. 'He is so stubborn,' she thought. 'Not like he even cares, I'm sure he was just saying that to sound sensitive.' She clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes mockingly. She stopped suddenly, shocked by her behavior. She nearly got up to go apologize to him but she refrained. The thought that he might get the impression she is weak minded and cannot hold a grudge stopped her. Inuyasha and Kagome's fight flourished. Words about a jewel shard, then an apple then... something else were being exchanged madly. Shippou was sitting next to Kilala. His hands covering his ears. "Such a petty fight, I'm glad me and Miroku don't quarrel like that," she thought aloud. She blinked, and her eyes swivelled, peering at the flustered monk, that was skipping rocks vigorously. She immediately leapt from atop the boulder and headed toward Miroku. 'I don't care, I am the type of person who cannot hold a grudge, let him think what he wants.'  
  
Miroku sat there, his staff strew carelessly on the ground. No more rocks were within his reach. A deep sigh erupted and he simply stared across the lake. His elbows rest on his knees, and his hands hung loosely in his lap. A twig snapped and grass rustled as Sango approached. She paused a few yards away, her head lowered and looking at the ground. The way she was rude earlier made her feel ashamed, even though she had a relatively good reason to be in a rotten mood. He sensed her presence, but didn't turn his head, a small smile crossed his face. He patted the ground next to him, "Have a seat". She gracefully sat down next to him, folding her legs, and placing her hands in her lap. She peered out over the lake, then she felt Miroku's eyes on her. She turned her head, meeting the monks eyes with her own. She started to speak, "I'm ...." Miroku interrupted, "I'M sorry... I know you have been going through a lot , with Kohaku and all. I shouldn't have been so nosy, even though I was concerned...". Sango   
  
thought 'He is so faking it, he is trying to score some extra points'. Miroku continued on his, what Sango interpreted as a false concern, but what turned out to be sincere, apology. "So I'm sorry I was cross about it." She looked at him, a bit confused. 'He either swallowed his pride to apologize, or performed with award winning fake emotions.' she thought, which one she wasn't quite sure yet. After that, no words were spoken, but a mutual vibe seemed to be shared. They sat there a while, not looking at each other, just focused straight forward, basking in the serenity of it all.  
  
Several minutes later, Miroku broke the silence. "Sango, can I ask you a question?" Sango turned toward him. The peaceful setting had taken her mind off her problems, and being with Miroku had helped too. She cocked an eyebrow, inquiring, "Go ahead, ask." Miroku shifted his weight uneasily and he replied, "There's this... girl." Sango wanted to laugh as she said, "Miroku, with you, there's always a girl." Miroku shook his head. "No Sango, this girl, I'm in love with her. What should I do?" He looked at Sango blushing. He cocked a brow, her expression wasn't reassuring. Her eyes were wide, a surprised look on her face. She had always pictured Miroku as a one time guy. She had never really thought of him as one to stick with one girl... for longer then one night at least. She snapped out of her trance. She didn't know what to tell him. Deep down, she didn't want him to like anyone else, she was overcome by a wave of jealousy. But it was time to give her friend some advice that benefitted him, not herself. "If you really love someone," she started to reply, "I think you should tell them." She looked downward, and closed her eyes. 'If I did the right thing, why do I feel so bad?' she asked herself. ((remember, things surrounded in 'single quotes' are THOUGHTS, they aren't being said aloud!!!)) Miroku grabbed both of her hands, and she opened her eyes, startled. His eyes were gazing into hers, she almost withdrew her hands. "Sango...," she looked at him with widened eyes as he spoke. "I ... I love you." Her mouth fell open and she blinked, thinking she had heard him wrong. He blushed madly and looked down, wishing she would reply to him, as he had just spilled his heart out, and it was now flopping around in the grass. ((not literally, it's a metaphor jeez)) "Miroku I, ..." she had shut her mouth, after she noticed it was gaping open. Miroku cringed, waiting. "I love you too," she said. Miroku shook his head, "It's ok Sango, I under-... What did you say?!"Sango blushed and looked away. "I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid of what you'd say," she admitted. Miroku replied, "I didn't want to tell you either, I'm not used to rejection," he smiled big sheepishly as he continued, "I'm glad you didn't reject me." She smiled, her eyes squinting, "Me too." He pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arms around her. Her long fingers clung to his chest, and in each others embrace, they watched the sun settle into the sky. 


End file.
